How'd you and dad meet?
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Sonny and Chad's kids Max, Lexi and Zack wants to know how they met. What will they tell them? Two-shot.
1. How'd you and dad meet?

Don't own a thing except Lexi, Zack and Max

How'd you guys meet?

"LINDSEY ALEXIS COOPER!" A pissed Sonny Cooper screamed as she found twelve-year-old son Zack super-glued to a wooden chair.

"Yeah, mom?" Lexi asked her mom, silently hoping she didn't find out yet.

"WHY THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER'S ASS STUCK TO YOUR GRANDMOTHER'S CHAIR?"

"Uh…Because he was annoying." 

"Well, you're annoying but I don't glue you to chairs, no do I? GET HIM OFF THE CHAIR!"

Lexi groaned. _Darn it that mom's PMSing._

When she saw the boy bound-gagged and trying to pry himself off the black chair, she had to cover her mouth to stop the fit of laughter from leaving her lips.

"Oh, haha. Real funny. You're such a riot." Zack said, mocking laughter as his older sister walked over to him and pushed the chair backwards, making him scream.

"Lex, there's a guy on the phone for you. I think his name is…Trevor or Travis or something." Maxine Eve Cooper said, entering the kitchen, unfazed as she took in the scene in front of her.

Lexi mouthed "Not here."

"Ohhh…" Max mouthed back and winked at her little sister.

Lexi started to thank her sister for showing a speck of rare kindness but was cut short by Max saiyng to Trevor "She said she's not here. Call her back in about…ten minutes. Maybe she'll change her mind. Kay. Bye."

Lexi glared at her sister, forgetting his situation until he shouted "Hey! Still here!"

Max looked at him, glanced at Lexi and said "Good luck." before walking out, not wanting to get involved in the mess.

"Hey, Max." Chad Dylan Cooper greeted, giving his eldest kid a hug before looking at his two other offsprings. "Well, well, well. Your mom didn't lie when she said you two weren't playing nice."

"Hello to you too, dad." Lexi said, rolling her eyes and giving the tall man a hug.

"HEY! AGAIN, STILL HERE!" Zack shouted, annoyed.

Lexi sighed and said "We know. We're still waiting till you're eighteen until we ignore and forget you."

Zack glared at her and looked at his father expectantly, waiting for him to tell her off.

"Aww...We're not gonna ignore you, Zack. We'll remember you every month when you ask for a grand."

"Hey! Just a hundred bucks…"

"Wait six years, son. Six long years."

After they got Zack off the chair, they all went to the living room and found Sonny and Max watching a movie.

"Wow, this guy's a douche…" Max said, digging her hands in a bowl of popcorn.

"Well, I hope he's not more important than your husband."

"Oh, hey Chad! Take a seat." Sonny grinned, patting a chair next to her as her two other children sat down with their eighteen-year-old sister.

"Hey mom…How'd you and dad meet?"


	2. I asked how'd you and mom MET

Don't own Sonny, Chad or any official SWAC characters…

How'd you and dad meet?

"Uh…What?"

"How'd you and dad meet?" Lexi repeated.

"Oh…" Sonny glanced at Chad and looked back at her children. "Well, back then…me and your father were…not the best of friends…"

_Flashback…_

_The So Random! cast were happily relaxing in the prop house when Sonny came in, screaming at her cow-phone._

"_Good!" Sonny screamed._

"_Good!" The other person on the line replied._

"_Good!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good and goodbye!" Sonny hanged up and looked at her bewildered cast "Chad says hi!"_

"Seriously, mom?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, your father was a drama queen…" 

"Was? Don't you mean is?" Lexi chuckled.

"Hey, young lady, I gave you your allowance and I can take it back." Chad threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared. Mom, help me!" Lexi said, feigning fear and rolling her eyes.

"Hey! The story?" Max reminded, annoyed.

"Right. Uh…See, my cast and Chad's-I mean your father's casts were really not friends too."

_Sonny walked over to Chad and asked "Hey, Chad. Did you hear about my Walk-a-Thon for books?"_

"_Oh yes, we did. And I have to say, Sonny, you are very inspiring."_

"_Well, we have so much and it's important that we give back."_

_Chad laughs and handed her a flyer "Ah, no. I meant you inspired me to have a Walk-a-Thon against your Walk-a-Thon."_

_Sonny looked at the flier and turned to Chad "A Walk-a-Thon against books? How could you be against books?"_

"_That's easy. The more you read, the less you watch Mackenzie Falls."  
_

"_That's your cause? To get people to watch more TV?"_

"_Are you not listening? It's to get them to read less. I'll see you at the Walk-a-Thon to read less books." Chad says before turning around but turns again to tell his enemy "I've got something to tell you, Sonny. We're gonna raise more money than you."_

"_For what?"_

"_To not buy books."  
_

"_That makes no sense."_

"_Ah. Guess all that reading you're doing isn't making you any smarter now, is it? See ya!"_

"Seriously, dad? Against books? You just MADE a book, remember? Your biography?" Max said, smirking.

"Please. I just copied all those words from Wikipedia."

"The only book he's ever read aside from Mr. Piggy Goes To Town."

"Hey! That was a good book!"

"Whatever, dad. Mom, the story?"

"Sorry, but I wasn't the one who interrupted. Anyways, me and your father grew closer and closer while our casts hated each other's guts more and more. Well, my cast hated Chad more because he was…to put it lightly, a jerkthrob."

"A jerkthrob?"

"A jerk of a heartthrob…"

"Ohh…"

_Chad said "Bangs and Fangs, We all get bitten by vampires and get awesome hair."_

_Nico, confused, asked his enemy "Is your show written by monkeys?"_

"Yeah, dad. Is your show written by monkeys?" Zack asked.

"Nope, but the writers sure look like Orangutans…"

"Chad, you do know that YOU'RE one of the writers, right?"

"…Damn."

"So, anyways, you guys probably thought that your dad FINALLY got the guts to ask me out. But he didn't._ I_ had to come to _him_."

_Sonny walked up to Cad while he was sitting on his vanity and said__** "**__I need to talk to you immediately!"_

"Actually I'm glad you're here, I need a favor." Chad said

"_I don't have time to help you with your science project."_

"_Please, I have an actual scientist to do that." Chad replied, chuckling while Sonny just looks confused "I need a tennis judge. Word on the street is that you can help"_

"_What? I'm not a tennis judge!"_

"So you just made that up?"

"_Yes. But listen-"  
_

"_Who makes up something like that?"_

"_Who needs a free lance tennis judge?"_

"_Actually I'm hosting my annual charity tournament and I don't want to lose again"_

"_Oh I see. Well, as much as I'd like to help you cheat for a good cause I can't." _

"_Why? Oh yeah 'cause I'm not a tennis judge!"_

"_Uh huh. So what you want?"_

"_Some answers!"_

"_To what?"_

"_To how it all ends! To how long it's gonna be before you ask the girl you're destined to be with."_

"_I'm not sure I can answer that."_

"_Aren't you in charge of your destiny?"_

"_Uh, I guess?"_

"_Then it's time to say enough. When two people are this right for each other there's only one thing to do."_

"_How long have you felt this way?"_

"_Just since yesterday. It hasn't been long but it hit me like a ton of bricks."_

"_I mean I guess I feel the same way."_

"_Well then do something about it!"_

"_Okay, I will."_

"_Great!"_

"_Sonny will you go out with me?"_

"_I-I'm sorry, did you just ask me out?"_

"_I'm sorry, didn't you just beg me to?"_

"_Wait did you think I was talking about... Oh dear this is awkward!"_

"_Sure is... I mean I know why it's awkward just wanna know if you know...why it's awkward ?"_

"_I was talking about Mackenzie and Chloe, but you seem to be talking-"_

"_Ha-ha-no yup yup me to same page. Whoo!"_

"_Whoo hoo!"_

"_See I just thought you thought I thought it was awkward because you thought I was asking you out, Ya'no rather than Mackenzie asking Chloe out, which I was."_

"_Yeah but you said Sonny-"_

"_Yeah buh buh that's awkward ."_

"_So.."._

"_So.."._

"_You're a Mackenzie Falls fan now!"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_Cool."_

"_Yeah"._

"_Cool."_

"_So I suppose I should probably tell you that I'm a So Random! fan now."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah but I'd be lying."_

"Dad, why'd you ask iher like that?"

"Because I'm tired! Can you please go to bed now?"

"Well, dad. We asked about how you and mom MET, not how you guys got together…"

"Tomorrow. Now all of you, go to your rooms. Now. Please."


End file.
